1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to neighbor image processing devices for processing picture elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a mask type processing device as shown in FIG. 2 has been employed for image neighbor processing. The conventional device has a plurality of series-connected shift registers each corresponding to one horizontal line, to which image data read out of the TV camera or the image memory are applied.
The data are loaded in a read tap register through the intermediate connecting points of the shift register, and neighbor data read out in a parallel mode (FIG. 2 showing the case of 3.times.3 neighbors ) are applied to an arithmetic unit array or the like. Thus, the operation is performed in the manner of a pipe line to obtain the outputs sequentially, or one by one.
The sequential outputs thus obtained are displayed as they are, or written in the image memory so that they are processed later.
The above-described mask type processing device using shift registers suffers from a number of difficulties. For example, the operation is fixed for one process. Therefore, it is difficult to vary the operation for every part of an image, so that all the parts of the image may be processed uniformly. In addition, since the shift registers are fixed in length, it is difficult to change the configuration of the masked region. Thus, it is extremely difficult to change the operation and the configuration of the masked region for successive picture elements based on the conditions or configuration of a previous picture element.
Because the image data is inputted sequentially, the neighbor images to be processed cannot be shifted or accessed in random order. Also, in the case of a larger mask, it is often necessary to add hardware in order to process the images properly.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a neighbor image processing device in which the above-described difficulties accompanying a conventional mask type processing device have been eliminated and a flexible processing operation can be carried out at high speed.
Another object of the invention is to allow random access to data on neighbor images for more efficient processing.
It is also an object of the invention to increase the speed of neighbor image processing without significant added hardware.
Additional objects and advantages will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.